


Long Prompt or Short Fic?

by Anonymous



Series: Long Prompt or Short Fic [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is going to be a series of long prompts or short fics.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Long Prompt or Short Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137308
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Long Prompt or Short Fic?

I keep having prompt ideas about this pair like a lot. So I thought I would share them with someone on tumblr but when I started to type it became too long and I felt like it was overwhelming. As well as that I kept making up new prompts and often. So usually when I wrote my prompt it would be way more than a paragraph ( not a real prompt anymore lol smh) and became a short fic. But I know there are way better writers than me so please read these Long prompts or Short fics in this series. If you are satisfied with them then thank you for reading them but if you want to take these prompts and run with them PLEASE DO AND THANK YOU!!! If you do can you just comment on the one you choose and add your url of your fic?

Ps. It sometimes might be like 5k+ fic but like I want you good writer to take it and improve it. Like please I am just the seed you are the gardener!

Also I’m doing it this way because I really don’t get how to make prompt suggestions the proper way. I tried it I just don’t understand it.


End file.
